zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zelda Wii
What do you think it's going to be like? Fused Shadow 23:06, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Awesomely dark :) --Thefiercedeity 08:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hey you guys! Did you see the Zelda2008.com page? The floor is a shiny one with tiles and it's reflecting what appears to be the Door of Time. Do you guys think that picture could possibly be the Temple of Time's interior in the upcoming Zelda for Wii? Hero of Time 87 14:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps this new one will involve time travel, which is awesome because I love Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Oracle of Ages. Fused Shadow 20:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :So did anyone else hear the rumor about the Zelda side game Retro is supposedly working on? Apparently, we're going to be tasting another Zelda before Zelda Wii.--ClaudeLv250 19:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) 71.161.21.34 06:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC)I hope that will have a lot of dungeon. Well, considering they said it will be unlike any Zelda before it, I think we could be looking at a variety of possibilities. First, if you adhere to the dual timeline theory, then Ganon is dead in at least one timeline, which opens up the door for A NEW VILLAIN! Not just that, but what if Link isn't the main characetr for once? What if * gasp * you get to control Zelda for all or at least half of the game with her name on it. *gasp again* And what if *further gasp* you get to play as more than one person, almost slightly Final fantasy-esque. Or, what if they change the perspective and its all first person?!? OR *I know you guys are getting tired of me saying or, but yeah* what if...you play as Ganon!!!! *cue dramatic music* So yeah, I think its safe to assume that speculation will get us nowhere at this point. Honestly, there is so much that they could change when they say it will be like no previouse zelda, that we need more information before we can even begin to make speculations and educated guesses. Not to say that speculation isn't fun, but right now, its not really worth it, because Nintendo is being stupid in not releasing ANY INFORMATION NOT EVEN A *navi*-ing TID BIT. Well, I had my rant and I feel better. 71.182.69.154 01:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC)RalisII :Well, about playing as Zelda, two horrendous CD-i games did that (they shall remain unnamed). And about playing as Ganon, well, Bowser has been a party member in two Mario games so maybe that would work. First-person *shudder*... I hate first-person! Really, it gets on my nerves. A new villain... it's been done before. Vaati, Majora, the Nightmares... Multiple playable characters could work as well. As long as they don't change the formula too much, I'll be happy. And I do wish that they release some info about it, even a tentative release date. Fused Shadow 02:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 09:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows who was that mean person? What? Fused Shadow 22:15, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC)I Mean that one above you.The one that said; What if Link gasp is not the main Character?! Whoever that was was really mean and kinda hurt my feelings. Cause that was me(before I made my username) above him or her saying mabey they could add several extra dungeons. :He was not being mean. Speculation is allowed. Fused Shadow 15:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC)Well the way he said it sounded mean. But playing as Ganon; that would be fun. Like going thourgh dungeons and the bosses would be the guardings and when you kill them you can bring them back to life and corrupt the dungeon/Temple.and go ransacking villages with your powers of ultimate destruction.or convice the people to follow you and transform them into monsters. Also have an allout war with the hyrulain On zelda2008.com the title on the title bar says "The Road Home" so I belive that its after Majoras Mask when he is going back to Hyrule he takes a detour and finds some other land and saves that land wile still trying to get home.Fillfrog 20:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) WeMelanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC)ll actually I think I would perfer using Majora and build up enough to destroy the planet. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC)How about the Legend of Zelda: The holiday world's of old? Where you team up with Jack Skellington. To tell you the truth, i believe this new Zelda will explain all the timelines, not only that, but maybe, just maybe, zelda will be playable :0 . I like an idea where midna returns (in her real form) and link switches bodies with all zelda, midna, AND ganondorf. -Mr.Zora-Decu Valley of the Flood??? OH CRAP!! ISNT MUTE?!!?!?! NOOOOOO!!!... anywho, I'm lookin forward to someone not neccessarily Link. IT speaks originality, and aslong as it works well with the story it should be good. Honestly, how this kid fits into the story(I mean c'mon, a knock-off Master Sword) is my main issue. If hes insane then another dark Zelda game is in order; not necessarily a bad idea by the way. Dungeons also seem like a wierd aspect, unless hes lookin for something within those dungeons; Dunh Dunh Dunh DUUUUUNNNHHHHHHHHH! "You got the *Insert object pertaining to plot or future actions within the game*! Use it to *insert importance of said object*!" The idea of becoming like a Solid Snake and fighting Ganon but ultimaely avoiding him to get around to the Goddesses for help also comes to mind, but that's just me.--SxeFluff 05:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Oh and futuristic Zelda?! NO! Ralph eh...hmm, havent played these games in a long time. But I always figured the Oracles took place parrallel to each other at different ends of the timelines. Like OoA being in Timeline A, and OoS from Timeline B (Or Visa versa). And even if this games plot is different, you can only judge what really matters: Gameplay, Mechanics, Controls, Graphics (to a lower extent), etc. Besides, Lots of series had failures, but still got back into it. Although if it does suck then I don't think waiting this long for that game is gonna make me feel better, cuz then I have to wait for another that actually gives me my Zelda fix... Dammit Nintendo, dont screw us!!--SxeFluff 01:24, 16 July 2008 (UTC) E3 sucked...GTA for Ds? meh, It wont be awesomely awesome for me. Animal Crossing? YEA, but still no action packed game. Everything else...sure, might as well. BUT THEN Wii MUSIC??? NOOOOOOOOO...looked fun, sounded bad. I'll give any Zelda game a shot, even playing Adventure of Link again *shudders*, but I hope it doesn't feel like cheating on the Zelda series--SxeFluff 07:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) } |text= } }} I believe in the split timeline theory (hahaha, like if it was a religion) and the best thing would be, like a game where the realities gather. I think I can slightly alleviate this cloud of doubt over Project Deluge and Valley of the Flood. I read somewhere that the game ideas relating to LoZ title dealing with the flooding of Hyrule was hoax, I could be wrong, but I'm positive that I found that somewhere. But anyway, a game without Link in it at all would completely suck. I wouldn't necessarily mind if Link was a prominent NPC, but not having him in it at all is completely idiotic and worthy of being given a slot with CDI games that are of such notoriety. I think it'd be a neat idea to have like a party system, sort of like in Kingdom Hearts, but you need to change into them like in Lego Star Wars to utilize their abilities to solve puzzles. I certainly hope they bring Midna back some point, she's one of my favorite characters from any of the games. User: Iriadinh, Hero of Air what ever it is i hope they bring back the Gerudo DRTJR (talk) 01:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC)DRTJR I thought I might tell you guys that Zeldainformer said that Nintendo Power interviewed Miyamoto and they asked him if Zelda Wii would be "radically different." He replied by saying that he thinks "it won't be that different." What could that mean?(Darknut15 (talk) 21:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC)) Look. I've been reading every comment posted on this forum page. I'm pretty young and I don't have as much experience with the LoZ series as some of you obviously have. I don't even have an account on this wiki... but what I honestly have to say is that I play Legend of Zelda because it is classic, it the kind of thing many people always wish they could do, and because of their ingeniousness in giving us so many games while still keeping to the basic story and the pure, original truth and legend that drives the games. I can't understand why they would make such a radical change as to remove Link from the game, or to cut out his sword (it's his primary weapon! It's classic! It's the thing we're all so used to!). I just have to say that if Nintendo just lets all these radical changes hinted at happen, there are going to be quite a few disappointed people who have so far been so enthralled in the series because of the abovesaid reasons (I'm fairly sure some of the other reasons we play it, such as the challenging puzzles and the long gameplay etc. etc. will still be there). So I hope that this new game will not change the series forever from its original intents and purposes, storywise...because it will shoot down about a meter on my list. I love this series and have for a long time...and I don't want that to change. Light and Shadow (talk) 16:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Best anonomis post ever Join us and i'll make your face the greatest in corodi where just fans of the game DRTJR (talk) 02:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) i think your over reacting DRTJR (talk) 02:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC)